


Miraculous Babysitter

by Codename_Avionne_AYA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Avionne_AYA/pseuds/Codename_Avionne_AYA
Summary: What if there was someone looking out for Paris' heroes? Someone to help Master Fu keep the secret of the Miraculous and Kwamis? Someone to search for Hawkmoth while the heroes are dealing with the responsibilities of being teens.This is about that someone.Avi is Master Fu's assistant. She's kept him company and helped him keep his secret for the last few decades. When Hawkmoth becomes a threat and Master selects new heroes, Avi is there to lend a hand, her other hand and a foot.What Master Fu doesn't know though, is that Avi has her own past she tries to keep hidden. Her own connection to miraculous and kwamis. And she might do anything to keep them hidden.This journal she wrote holds her secrets and her methods. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	1. The First Page

Journal 35 

This journal is coded and if you’ve somehow managed to crack it then that means a few things.  
Firstly, congrats. You have a brain and know how to use it.  
But if you had to crack this code instead of getting the key from me then-

Curse You!  
What are you doing with this!?  
How did you get a hold of it?  
If you’ve stolen this then just know that should you use the knowledge in this journal against Paris’ heroes, I have a certain set of skills.  
I will find you.  
But no one will find your body.

If I have given you the key, then something has gone wrong and I trust you to help.  
Help them.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
What you read in this journal or any subsequent journals is so that you understand where things stand now and how they came to be. The secrets you need to help keep and the mission I ask you to take in my place.  
(Since I’m clearly not there to finish it)  
And this mission I am passing on to you is a very important one. So important, that if it were to fail, Paris itself could fall.  
The mission… is to babysit two teenage superheroes.


	2. Entry 1

Bonjour! ¡Hola! And Hello!

(have fun decoding that)

This entry marks the beginning of Paris’ heroes.

From what point in time you read this I won’t know. Hawkmoth could’ve already won; maybe new heroes have taken the mantle. I won’t know.

(whoever has the bunny miraculous probably will though)

Which is now weird to think about. That I’m here at the beginning but when you start reading this it could be in somewhere in the middle, or even then end.

Let’s move on.

The first thing to know is that I am not from here. Paris, France.

I have traveled to many places for a really long time.

Not as long as my Master though.

He’s not from Paris either. He’s from China but he won’t tell me much about it.

Understandable.

I also haven’t told him everything about where I’m from. How I grew up. Maybe we’ll share stories one day. But not this day.

The day it starts.

It started like any other day in what has become our normal here in Paris.

The Master was with a client who had back problems. Wayzz and I were in the back room, making ourselves scarce. Me because I'm just not social. Wayzz because he’s a kwami.

In case you weren’t previously in the know before reading this, Kwamis are small creatures. They can fit in the palm of your hand and resemble some sort of animal. But don't judge a swami by its size. They are immensely powerful creatures. 

Each kwami has its own special power. Wayzz here is green and has some turtle traits such as having a small shell on his back. He also has an antenna on his head. Wayzz’s power is the power of shelter. Should be self-explanatory.

Kwamis are a secret to humanity. A secret Master and I keep. So Wayzz stays hidden whenever there is a guest. If someone saw him, we’d have to move. 

But Wayzz apparently forgot about that though as he suddenly gasped and fazed through the wall (a kwami ability: can go through solid objects) shouting with his small soft voice ‘Master, Master!’

Quick on my feet, I burst through the door from the back room and into the entry room, where Master sees his clients, and I catch the little turtle-bug in my cupped hands.

And now I'm the one who's been seen. Master and his client are just there, staring at me. 

Awkward.

“Uhhhh,” eloquent of me, I know.

I clear my throat and come up with something on the fly “Master, there’s a call for you. It sounds urgent.”

“Oh,” he says. Then there's a pause.

Master is also eloquent. We should be writing poetry, the two of us.

“Well then,” Master finally decides, turning to the client who’s lying face down on the mat “We’ll have to end this early then. Thank you for coming, see you next week.”

He ushers the man out and once the door is closed, I release Wayzz from my hands.

“Master,” Wayzz is frantic “the moth miraculous, I felt its aura!"

“The moth?” I echo “One of the miraculous you lost?”

I’m ignored as Master is ~~loo~~ gaping at Wayzz in disbelief.

“I thought it was lost forever.” He says kinda hushed.

“But Master,” the kwami goes on “the aura I felt was _negative_. I’m afraid it may have fallen into the wrong hands.”

That sounds bad and it snaps the Master out of it.

“We must find Nooroo and his miraculous. There’s no telling what evil will come upon the world. I must transform. Way- ack!”

Master Fu doubles over with back pain of his own.

I sigh kneeling beside his small stature “Master, please be reasonable. You’re-”

“I’m still young!” He snaps at me, shoving his index finger in my face “I’m only 18 _6_.” Emphasis on the 6 as if that makes a whole difference.

It’s the 80 part that concerns me. He’s actually older than I originally thought.

“Master,” I say in my serious ‘you’re being ~~stup~~ ridiculous’ voice “if someone has plans to use Nooroo’s miraculous, let me be the one to go out and look for them. You know I have the skillset. Just let me take the ring and-”

“No,” Master cut me off “out of the question. I don’t want _any_ of your alias' out there. We can’t risk you being found out and traced back here.”

Master Fu goes to record player.

“We’re going to need help from somewhere else.”

Fast forward an hour or so and we’re at a high school.

“Are you kidding me?” I say, barely keeping my voice down.

I really watned to yell at him.

“Teenagers? You want to entrust 2 powerful pieces of jewelry to a couple of _teens_?!”

Oh, wait, did I lose you at the miraculous bit? The jewelry confusing you? Sorry, let’s step back real quick. (If you already know, go ahead and skip) These kwamis have power, as I mentioned before. But their power can be a bit… much. Just think about the lost city of Atlantis and you’ll get the idea (fav Disney movie by the way, so under appreciated). To keep these powers from destroying humanity and the world as we know it, some people from ancient times, crafted jewelry to house the kwamis when they active their powers.

Now you’re probably pointing out that plenty of people wear jewelry. And you’re absolutely right. Which brings us back to the reason we’re at a high school: looking for a couple of someones to wear the jewelry and wield the kwamis power.

But at a high school?!

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Aye, Master. Such a headache, you are.

I throw my head back and groan “But- they’re so… _hormonal._ And they have this thing about being watched and judged all the time- Imaginary Audience! That’s what it’s called, it’s psychology!” (it is a real thing, I studied it for awhile) I run a hand over my face, dislodging my sunglasses so they sit tilted on my nose. “I don’t know about you antiguo, but I remember what it was like being a teen- and it was harsh. And you! You want to dump so much responsibility on these dysfunctional, unbalanced, not fully grown adults?”

Master sighs. Honestly, he should be used to me and my outbursts by now. 

“Yes, Avi. But not just _any_ teens. The chosen ones.”

I think I snorted.

“Yes. Right. The Chosen Ones. Of course, what was I thinking? Chosen ones, such an obvious, thought out, logical conclusion. Should’ve seen it.” You bet your bum I’m being sarcastic “Tell me Master, how do you plan on finding them? Why this school in particular?"

Master just shrugs and says “It’s just a feeling I have.

Splendid.

I must have made a face because then he says

“I assure you Avi, they’re here somewhere.”

With a heavy sigh, I wave my hand lazily at the students walking up the school’s steps “Then you might want to hurry. I think classes are about to start.”

Master stepped away and starts walking around and I’m just standing there like a weirdo.

Then there was a loud honk and someone shouted ‘Watch it!'

I look over and see Master Fu with a girl out of breath. Across the street. Where there’s on going traffic. I rush over and the people huddled together waiting to cross and muttering things like:

That was close.

I hope the old man’s ok.

That was really brave of her.

What? What did I miss?

The light changes and everyone starts crossing the street. I meet Master and the girl on the other side.

“Weng! Weng, are you alright?” It’s not his real name. He doesn't use his real name since birth certificates weren't a thing where Master's from and he moves around so much.

Avi’s not my real name either, but for different reasons. 

“Yes, I’m alright.” He assured me “I was saved by this young lady here. Thank you miss. Oh, what a disaster!”

I look down and see what he means. There are macaroons all over the ground.

“Don’t worry,” she assures Master “I’m no stranger to disaster, besides there are still some left.”

She opens the box to show us and offers one to Master.

I take that moment to look at the girl. Shorter than me, black hair that has a blue shine when the sun hits it that it makes me jealous, hair pulled back in two pig tails and wearing an ensemble that tells me she has great fashion sense (to be honest, most people have better fashion than me, but seriously, she’s up there. It’s not every day I see a girl in pink pants and think ‘damn, she workin’ that look')

The girl then offers me a macaroon. I politely take one.

Then the school bell rings behind us.

“Oh no, I’m going to be late! Have a good day!” the girl dashes across the street

I hand over my macroon to the Master (I actually don’t like them. At all. God, I miss pan dulce) “I take it that’s your Ladybug.”

Master takes the offered nastiness “Yes, that’s her.” And proceeds to eat it (yech!) “Now to get her the miraculous.”

I look at the building we’re standing by. I recognize it. Never been there myself, but in a place like France, you can’t help but recognize famous bakeries. The French are crazy about baked goods.

I walk into the building. Master follows me. He knows I’m on the hunt now.

Inside are a man and a woman. The woman is setting up the shop and the man is behind the counter, already baking.

“Welcome,” the woman greets us. She’s short and Chinese, “is there anything I can help you with today?”

I give the woman a quick once over and suspect this is the girl’s mother.

“Yes I hope so,” I say putting a friendly smile on “See, my friend and I bumped into this girl just outside your bakery and she offered us some macaroons she had. My friend instantly fell in love them, but before we could ask the girl where she got them, she ran off to school. I’m trying to find out, did she get them from here?”

“Did the girl have pigtails?”

“And bangs.” 

The woman giggles “That was our daughter, Marinette. You’ve come to the right place!”

“Oh Marinette! That’s such a nice name.”

It actually sounds kinda like marionette. You know, those puppet things. But whatever.

“Those macaroons she had-”

“Coming right up!” the man baking- the girl’s father- says “One box of macaroons right away!”

“Oh Gracias.” I say and do a little head bow. Master, being the ancient Chinese man he is, does a proper bow. To my pleasant surprise, the mother bows right back.

Before she walks away, I tap her shoulder and ask in a whisper “Would it be too forward of me to ask if you have a toilet I can use. It’s that time of month.”

It actually isn’t, but that’s usually a sure way of getting in.

“Oh, yes of course dear.”

Score!

“It’s just through that door up the stairs on the left.”

I thank her and make my way.

But I don’t go to the bathroom. I keep going up, opening what door could be opened slightly with my foot and glancing into the rooms. Satisfied with my findings, I head back down, make a quick show of flushing the toilet and washing my hands, and then back into the bakery.

The Master was just finishing purchasing the macaroons when I come out. 

After some ‘thank you’ and ‘have a nice day’, we head out. I lead Master the way we came until we pass the shops window. Once out of sight, I tell him “The family lives upstairs. I didn’t see the girls room, so I think she has the attic space up top.”

“Well done,” he praises me “Now for the next part.”

“Time for me to shine?”

“Time for you to shine.”

Once he gives me the little octagonal miraculous box, I have focus.

Leaving the master behind, I go further down the street, until I find a good place to climb the building. It’s a skinny little alley with a trashcan. Out of sight, just the way I like it. Once I’m on the rooftop, I duck low and make my across back to the bakery. Hopping over a chimney and I’m there. On a little roof balcony. Complete with a table and a lounge chair. Kinda jealous, not gonna lie.

I locate the trap door and pry it open.

Oh she was definitely sleeping in the weird attic space. The evidence is in the pink. God there was so much pink. I might throw up just thinking about it. Oh, and I was right about that fashion sense. Girl had her own mannequin and sewing machine.

I left the miraculous in front of her computer.

With this generation, good as place as any.

When I leave her room and I’m standing on the rooftop I can see the school.

I can also see a blonde boy run up to the school’s steps. He’s being followed by a car though. Weird.

Then I notice Fu, acting like he fell and can’t get up.

As quick as I can I scale down the building same way I came up. Coming out of the alley casual-like, I make my way back. When I get there, I get a look at the boy’s face as he’s being led back to the car by a woman with a red streak in her head (I approve her fashion sense as well) and I hear her call him Adrien.

They drive off just as I stand by Master “Don’t tell me you want him to have the cat’s ring.

“And what if I do?”

“I know that kid.”

Ok, so I don’t actually know the kid _personally_. I just know _of_ him.

Just like that bakery, there are some things in Paris you can’t help but know about. The French are crazy about their baked goods.

The French are also crazy about fashion. (There are soooo many fashion shows here.)

This kid, Adrien Agreste, is a teen model for his father the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

Like, FAMOUS, famous.

I don’t know enough about this kid to say if he’d be one of the crazy kids who let’s fame and/or a rich parent get to their heads. And if he is, what would he think about himself if he became a hero? Then of course, there are things like scheduling. Being a working teen and all.

But that’s just the tip of the iceberg.

Underneath the ocean has so much uncertainty. There are many things going on in that boy’s life right now. His mother went missing about a year ago and his father (rumor has it) is very overprotective. Protective to the point that, in the last year, Adrien was hardly ever seen outside the manor.

Not that he was seen much before, but I now have a suspicion his father actually locks him in there.

There’s just so much uncertainty about his mental state, with everything going on in his life.

Master and I walk the streets side by side as I tell him my concerns.

He’s quiet the whole time, nodding his head to show he’s following along.

“Thank you for letting me know all this Avi and for voicing your concerns.” He said “But I trust my instincts. That boy’s chi was positive and his worry for me was genuine. Also,” he stops and looks at me “What kind of boy would actually want to go to school if he were so rich and famous?”

“What do you mean? Is that what was going on back there? When the woman made him get in the car?”

Master nods “That boy is looking for something more Avi.”

“Doesn’t mean that something should be the cat miraculous.”

“I know. I made that mistake once. I won’t make it again. I’m sure he’s the one.”

All I can say to that is ‘Hmmm’.

He never told me about that mistake.

I cross my arms and say “I had a feeling you’d stick to your decision. But I had to get my thoughts out there.”

“Thank you Avi. So, since you seem to be so aware of the Agreste’s, do you happen to know where they live? They do seem to be your kind of game.”

“Hmm? Oh, of course." I say almost dismissively "We’re here.” I wave a hand at the Agreste manor, that is across the street from us.

Yeah, that’s right. I led the Master right to the house while we were talking. I know him that well. The surprise on his face was amazing by the way. I can be a smooth ~~fucker~~ when I want

With what I’m sure was a smirk on my face, I open my palm to Master and say “Miraculous please.”

He gives me that ‘you sneaky hooligan’ smile and places the box in my hand.

Without a word, I take off.

Getting into the Agreste manor was trickier than the bakery. The bakery was connected to other buildings which provided me a way in

But the manor. Oh the manor was on its own piece of land at least 5 feet from the wall surrounding it. And the windows. The windows. Don’t even get me started on their security system. Stupid cameras.

After a hot minute, I finally get in through Adrien’s window and let me tell you, boy has some sweet digs. Boy had a basketball hoop in his room, another floor for his games (how can there be that many games?), three computer screens, his door was framed with what looked like skateboard ramps and- you won’t believe this- but he had a rock climbing wall.

A ROCK CLIMBING WALL.

I love those things. I was so tempted to give it a go when I heard yelling downstairs.

I thought to myself ‘Another time then’, placed the box in front of the TV and jumped out the window.

Fast forward again and we’re back at our place of residence.

The person with Nooroo has made their move. I’m watching the news on my phone (Master refuses to get a TV) and there's a figure hat looks like a much bigger version of the Thing from the Fantastic Four calling itself Stoneheart stomping around Paris.

“Do you think they’ll be up to it Master?” I hear Wayzz ask

I look up in time to see the miracle box disappear inside the record player.

“As I said earlier, I only got it wrong once and it won’t happen again.” He tells Wayzz. Then at an almost whisper, I hear “At least, I hope not.”

Then I’ll make sure that mistake doesn’t happen again.

I left shortly after that. I rode my motorcycle through Paris, following the progress of Stoneheart. He went all the way to a stadium, chasing some class. (why they took a class all the way out there I don’t understand)

With my skills, I get into the stadium undetected. I run for the upper level of the stadiums seating so get a good view of everything going on.

When I get there, Cat Boy Adrien has already appeared and is currently fighting the akumatized Stoneheart. 

I can hear him call out "Where are you partner?"

I quickly scan the stadium until I spot her. 

(Heh, spot. Get it?)

And what I saw was concerning. Ladybug was just standing there, frozen. She was scared.

My brain immediately went _Crud._

I was so worried about the boy; I didn’t think about the girl.

Now it’s perfectly normal to be scared. I learned that a long time ago. What I also learned was how to push through that fear. I had to learn that quickly but it looked like the girl was going to have to learn even quicker.

Then something happened, My eyes were pulled back to the fight because of a sound. And I realized there was another person down there. It couldn't have been someone from that class. They already booked it out of there. 

Unable to see clearly what was going on, I pulled out my gear. 

Now I like to be prepared for anything and when chasing down super heroes, that meant bringing a drone. It's a little helicopter camera and flying it at a safe distance, I get a better view of what's going on. 

Turns out, there's a teenage girl there and she almost got hurt. Cat Boy had to throw his staff to protect her, now he’s without his weapon.

Then the girl shouted “Come on Super Red Bug, what are you waiting for? The World is watching!”

I grind my teeth ‘Don’t tell her that’, I wanted to shout. ‘That might be part of the problem.’

It was nerve racking to watch Ladybug struggle with her indecision- until she finally sprang into action.

“Animal cruelty? How shameful!"

I breathe in relief and nearly pump my fist in the air, I was so relieved. And she had a great come back too!

Then I had to watch as Chat Noir- that’s his hero name, not bad but not as good as any of my alias’- fail at using his power correctly.

The power of the cat miraculous is destruction (hence, the lost city of Atlantis), one touch and whatever was touched is completely destroyed. But only one touch. And these teens, so new to their power and young, will only be able to use their power once.

And Chat Noir wasted his power by demonstrating it on soccer (oh I’m sorry, football) goal/net thing.

Oh, it pained me to my very core to have to watch that.

Little cabeza hueca, probably jumped the gun and didn’t get all the instructions from Plagg.

Oh how little worries grow up so fast.

Ladybug tried her power next and I sat there huddled in the stadium seats muttering ‘Come on, you got this, just look around you’ as if my mutterings would help her.

But she did look around. She used her power and won! Victory! I’ve never seen the power of the ladybug used before, but Master and Tikki (the swami of creation, resembles a ladybug) had told me it could get convoluted. The power would create one object and that object would somehow help the hero save the day.

And let me tell you.

I would not have thought of using an inflatable whatever-it-was like that. Ever.

But then came the really important part. Catching the akuma.

The akuma is what the power of the butterfly/moth miraculous creates. I’m not totally sure I understood what the Master said but, apparently, power is transferred to another person, granting that person super powers for a limited amount of time. And for long distances, an akuma is sent out. But really relies on strong emotions. Negative ones in this case.

Thus, how Stoneheart was created. A teen having those strong teen emotions I was so worried about earlier, was targeted by whoever had Nooroo and an akuma was sent to change him. An ukma in the shape of… a butterfly.

I don’t know if the butterfly comes with the power or if this person had to get an actual butterfly for this.

Oh my God.

I just imagined it.

Some poor sucker running around with giant bug nets chasing butterflies. Hahahaha

Anyway.

I will Ladybug to catch the akuma, but she doesn’t.

At first I think ‘crud’, but then I realize, ‘I can use this’.

Maybe the akuma will go back to whoever has Nooroo.

Leaving the aftermath of the fight and the stadium, I send my little flying camera after it. Watching the progress on a small handheld screen.

It took me forever. I kept having to pull my motorcycle over, to check my drone was still following the akuma and that I was the right track.

I eventually ended up at the Eiffel Tower.

“What’s it doing up there?” I asked no one.

I only had a wait a minute before there was suddenly a swarm of akumas. The thing multiplied. No one told me it could do that!

I watched as some fluttered down to the base of the E.T. and turn people into frozen Stonehearts.

My brain went ‘Oh noooo…’ and I promptly started the engine, caught my little drone and drove back to our place.

I’m barely through the door before asking “Have you seen the news?”

Master is sitting on the mat, Wayzz floating by his shoulder.

“Yes, Stonehearts are appearing everywhere but they’re not moving.”

“She didn’t capture the akuma.” I tell him, which I clearly didn’t have to, but I felt like it had to be said anyway.

I’m stumbling onto the mat with him when he says “Calm down, Avi. It was her first time. Not every Ladybig got it right the first time. The others also stumbled. I trust Tikki to explain things and I’m sure she’ll get it right next time.”

For some reason, I want to argue “You don’t know that. You should have seen her; she was so nervous and scared and unsure of herself. She froze, Master. She’s going to feel like a failure and give up the miraculous.

Master wasn’t having any of my worries “Enough Avi. We have to trust our new heroes. Sit properly and have some tea”

“You know I don’t-”

“Some water then. I’ll get you some cold water and you will calm down.”

He leaves the room and I’m there with Wayzz.

“How is the Master not worried?” I ask him.

“I know things don’t look good right now Avi, but this is only the beginning. And he is right, the Ladybugs of the past didn’t get everything right at first. This Ladybug still has time to learn.”

Then he says “Tell me, why are _you_ so worried?”

It took a minute to find the right words, I came out was “Because Master hasn’t had to give out miraculous in a long time. Because we’re actually close to finding Nooroo. Because the wielders are so young and this is a very big responsibility. There’s so much going into this, what happens if things go wrong? To Nooroo, to those kids, to the Master?”

Wayzz zooms around my head to come rest on my shoulder “I understand those concerns.” He says “I won’t tell you to not worry, but I will ask you to trust the Master. Nothing has gone terribly wrong yet. But if they do, the Master will think of something and you’ll there to help him. Right now, we just wait and see what happens.”

I said nothing to that. Not that I really could’ve. The Master returned with his tea and my water and that little cup for Wayzz.

I didn’t tell Wayzz everything that was bothering me about this. About what the presence of heroes in Paris meant. The crowd they could attract. That finding the lost miraculous meant something big to me, not just the Master.

I didn’t tell him. I didn’t tell the Master. I probably won’t tell you either. Not unless things go terribly wrong. And the reason you, the person I’m trusting this with, are reading this, is because they found me.


	3. Entry 2

It’s the night of the following day and Paris is buzzing with rumors, gossip, questions and excitement.

I meanwhile, am pretty exhausted and about ready to crash.

But I want to write while everything is still fresh in my mind.

I bet I wouldn’t be so tired right now if I had actually gotten any sleep last night.

All my worries kept me tossing and turning for hours.

Admittedly, I’m kind of a light sleeper and will sleep for 5 to 6 hours usually- but not less than 4!

So I woke up this morning feeling absolute ~~shi~~ garbage. I felt like garbage. Not the other thing.

I dragged myself out of bed and pulled out my drone. It got kind of… crushed when I drove away from the Eiffel Tower. I was in a rush.

So it needs fixing and since it doesn’t look like I’m going back to sleep, I might as well do it now during these ungodly hours.

I turn on my laptop and let the news play while I work.

And things aren’t looking so good.

People are still Stoneheart statues.

“-for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement.” Natia the news anchor was saying. The footage cuts to the mayor “We won’t stop until we get these people back to their normal selves. But right now, we’re not making much headway.”

And they’re never going to.

Master explained last evening after our water and tea, that they’ll stay that way until the akuma is purified.

And that’s solely Ladybug’s job.

Chat Noir won’t be able to do much on his own.

Which seems kinda…off to me.

I mean, the ring of the cat and the earrings of the ladybug are a pair, their wielders a team, their power a balance.

I sat through many of Masters lectures to understand and be sure of that.

Yet Ladybug is more important and Chat Noir is helpless?

And what does the Ladybug power do exactly? To the akuma?

And what about other miraculous? Can Ladybug cancel out their abilities?

I have a lot of questions about how the miraculous powers interact with each other. But Master won’t give me much in terms of straight answers.

Everything he says is vague or a half answer.

Either he doesn’t know the answer or he just won’t tell me. And I don’t know which is more discomforting.

Natia finishes with “Paris is relying on her new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.”

The news becomes background noise after that. My thoughts turn to Marinette and Adrien as I work as I pull out tools and parts.

‘Our lives depend on them’. Way to put pressure Natia.

I don’t know which one to be more worried about. Adrien’s habit of jumping the gun or Marinette’s nerves.

Once Tikki tells her about the akuma, I imagine she would be feeling like a failure. I hope Tikki can keep her calm. And I hope the girl can pull herself together for the next fight.

Because another fight is definitely coming.

Master also explained that the akuma will return to whoever it’s victim is when that person feels strong negative emotions again.

And that’s only a matter of time.

Then there’s Adrien. Knowing Plagg as well as I do, I can’t really say I’m all that hopeful he’ll keep Adrien in check. Not when Plagg is the one who needs to be constantly checked. I hope Adrien is a bit more responsible than he first appears.

I especially hope he can put up with Plagg’s obsession with cheese.

When my drone is fixed, I pack up all the gear I think I’ll need and sneak out.

I guess getting up early was a good thing. I arrive at the school early enough for students just to start arriving. Means I’ll catch when the two of them show up.

I park my hog on the side street and jump off, acting like I need to stretch my legs. All the while keeping an eye on the students.

And then I spot her, Marinette.

She’s walking with another girl. It takes me a minute, but I recognize her from the stadium. How do they know each other? What are they talking about?

Good thing I like to be prepared.

I pull out these little gadgets I call spiders from my bag.

They’re small circular bots that walk on 8 short legs. Complete with a small camera and microphone, so I can see and hear everything.

Made them myself.

I know. I’m amazing. Please hold the applause. I’ll be here all week.

I set one of the little guys down and with a controller, direct it to dance around feet and climb steps until it reaches Marinette.

As they walk into the school, I hear the other girl say “Ladyblog. Bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero!”

That doesn’t sound good. Turns out, that girl was recording what was happening at the stadium yesterday and posted it to the internet.

“But why do you trust Ladybug so much?” I hear Marinette ask “All these stone beings…” And oh, that doesn’t sound goo either.

Marinette is going on “What if she’s not meant to be cut out to be a superhero, even though everyone thinks she is?”

I was afraid of this. I was so afraid of this. I start getting nervous, thinking ‘what is she took off the miraculous? What will Master do then?’

And now there’s this friend- Alya. Clearly this girl wants to be a reporter and she wants in on the action. To get up close and personal. Ugh, I hope she doesn’t become a problem later down the line.

I miss a few things but have my Spider scurry and catch up to Marinette. There was a small group gathered around a big guy.

“You really don’t remember?”

“You were seriously out to crush me dude.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself.”

Found the guy who was akumatized. 

Then someone says “Once a monster always a monster.” And the group is gasping as the big guy stands and storms away.

Brace yourselves for akumatization.

Then suddenly there was the sound of screeching tires and guess who I saw when I looked up.

Adrien-freaking-Agreste.

So he really does want to go to school. That’s interesting.

I don’t really have to send a spider out to hear what they’re saying.

Cause they’ve started yelling.

The woman with the red streak is climbing out of the car shouting “Adrien, don’t so this! Your father will be furious!”

“Tell my father you were too late. Please!” he practically pleads and rushes inside.

That’s very interesting.

Meanwhile, there’s some shouting coming from the speaker on my controller for the spider.

“How could you say that to Ivan? You’re the real Stoneheart!”

I couldn’t see much on the camera but I’m guessing a cat fight was on the verge of happening until a voice I just heard out here says “Hey there Chloe.”

Followed by “Adrikins, you came!”

God, this Chloe got annoying fast.

Then the length of Adriens fame is known as a bunch of other students start rushing and shouting “Hey, I know him!”

Time to get my spider out of there.

I’m doing a mad search for Marinette and after a minute I find her with Ivan in… a locker room?

Remember, I’m not from here. Therefore, I didn’t go to school here. So… what with the lockers?

Anyway, when I find them, Marinette is encouraging Ivan to talk to someone, a girl. They’re brainstorming ideas and they settle for a song.

Well that’s sweet.

Also, smart. She’s trying to keep him from getting too upset and thinking positive so he won’t get akumatized again.

But I’m worrying. Thinking that plan can only last for so long. Anything could set him off. Even something small. This song idea might not work and then what?

I swear I’m not usually such a downer.

I’m speaking from some experience.

Obviously not akuma exp. Just… bad days experience.

Marinette has left the locker room and I hurry my spider to keep up. She meets up with Alya and they walk to class together.

Then Marinette says something that makes me throw my head back and groan.

“Hey Alya, wouldn’t you like to be a superhero and fight monsters and villains?”

This girl is trying to pawn off the miraculous!

I start getting frustrated and mad. I knew this was going to happen! My worries were not unfounded and screw the Master for dismissing me.

I can’t get much angrier than that though. Because once they step into the classroom, we’re greeted by quite the sight.

 ~~3 words~~. 4 words.

Adrien. Gum. Marinette’s seat.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

There’s a whole commotion of it. Adrien stumbles over his words, that Chloe girl laughs and when Adrien tries to explain he was trying to take it off, Marinette brushes him off and accuses him of being Chloe’s friend. Actually, accuses him. Like being her friend is a crime. Which I’m starting to think might be the truth.

Side Note: Actually, now that I have a moment, them being in the same class could be a problem. No one is supposed to know their hidden identities. Not even each other. Could be troublesome trying to keep their identities a secret from each other when they literally spend hours 5 days a week in each other’s presence.

But that was such a bad first impression. I doubt they’ll be on speaking terms for a while.

Conversation keep going as I work to latch my spider onto a seat.

Marinette and Alya realize who Adrien is and Nino decides it time that Adrien made new friends.

Which I agree.

It looks like classes are about to start. So once the spider is securely in place and hidden, I pull out my drone and do a once over of the school. Marking the windows, rooms and courtyard.

What I didn’t know, was that, at the same time, Ivan had gotten akumatized and those stone beings were coming to life.

I didn’t have to wait long though to find out.

Seriously, things escalated quickly.

The teacher was just doing roll call when Stoneheart came bursting through door, scoops up two students and kick through a wall to the outside.

Totally unnecessary by the way. There were windows!

I also found out their classroom was above me to my right. And I found out the hard way.

I had to jump and roll to dodge the bits of wall that came crashing down on me.

And my drone got busted again. I had to dig it out of the rubble.

(I just finished fixing it before writing. I like my things to be in the best shape)

I pack the busted drone as fast as I can, mount my back and I’m revving it when I hear that Chloe girl spout “You have no idea who you’re messing with! My daddy the mayor will bring in the police, the army, the entire calvary!”

“Don’t forget the superheroes!”

Oh great, the cat showed up. Came rushing right in and forgot what he learned the last time he fought Stoneheart.

“More like super incompetent you mean.”

Oh that Chloe. She’s giving me some serious Draco Malfoy vibes ‘my father will hear about this!’

And then that cavalry arrived. But it wasn’t the calvary Chloe was talking about. There to rescue her. No. The cavalry was made up of Stonehearts.

They came rushing to the open street in front of the school.

“Seize him!” Real Stoneheart shouts and Chat Noir is dodging giant rocky hands.

Stoneheart casually walking away with his prisoners.

I have a moment of indecision. Stay with Chat Noir or follow Stoneheart.

At first, I chase Stoneheart. I’m pulling up to him and hear him say something about a ‘pretty back butterfly’ when there’s a shout behind me.

“If you can hear me Ladybug, I could really use your help!”

I bring my motorcycle to a halt and look back in time to see a car go flying.

Chat throws his staff.

It hits the car and tilts so that it doesn’t hit someone.

That someone is Alya.

The car doesn’t hit her but she gets trapped between it and a building.

Then I spot Marinette.

She’s scared. She’s horrified.

I watch her.

A stoneheart grabs Chat Noir

I’m waiting to see what she’ll do.

Alya screamed for help.

‘What are you going to do?’

And then Marinette is moving. Pulling the miraculous box out of a messenger bag (I’m certain is not hers) and puts on the earrings. (I knew she was going to take them off! I suspect she was trying to give them to her reporter friend. She did ask her if she wanted to be a hero). Tikki appears, a small red dot in my vision. Words I can’t hear are exchanged. And Marinette transforms (out in the open!) into Ladybug.

(her transformation sequence is a weird dance)

Yo-yo goes flying and Alya is freed from the car.

“You can’t stay here,” Ladybug tells her “it’s too dangerous”

She does a fancy yo-yo trick to pick up Chat Noirs staff. And she’s off, chasing after Chat.

I move on. Chasing after Stoneheart. To the Eiffel Tower.

When I get there, Stoneheart is climbing the Eiffel Tower like King Kong on the Empire State building. The police have created a blockade around the tower.

The mayor is there with a megaphone demanding his daughter back.

I’m just thinking he should word that carefully when Stoneheart shouts he can have her back and then throws Chloe.

I can hear the mayor scream from where I’m parked.

But Ladybug shows up in the nick of time to catch her.

When she starts talking to an officer with a broken arm I have to think to myself: Witness. Don’t interfere. If she and that idiot cat are going to take the mantle, then let them figure out what to do.

Because the officer says something that has Ladybugs posture turn into something uncertain and she turns to Chat Noir. I can’t hear anything they’re saying from where I am and with my drone out of commission, there’s no finding out.

Don’t think I would have had to time to send out the drone anyway. Because Stoneheart starts coughing and a huge swarm of… butterflies(?) comes out of his mouth.

And let me tell you, ~~I just~~ ~~That was~~ ~~Eeww~~ …I did not see that coming.

Then, even stranger, the swarm of butterflies form a giant head.

Then the giant head starts talking.

“People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug, Chat Noir. Give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You’ve done enough damage to these innocent people.”

When the giant head finishes his speech, the only sound to be heard is a singular slow clapping.

Ladybug has the stage now.

“Nice try Hawk Moth but we all know who the bad guy here is. Let’s not reverse roles here. Without you none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes. We will find you and you will hand us your miraculous!”

She flings her yo-yo in the air and springs into action, shouting time to ‘de-evilize’.

Which, really? That’s what she’s calling it? Ok.

Somehow she manages to keep herself airborne as she starts collecting clack butterflies.

And for some reason the head starts yelling right before it bursts.

Ladybug collects the last akuma as she lands on the Eiffel Tower.

“Let me make this promise to you!” she shouts No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!”

Then she releases the purified akumas from her yo-yo and they disperse like a pulse through the city.

I remember sitting there on my motor thinking ‘Well that was epic.’

So epic that the mayor and the police gathered there start cheering.

So epic, that I bet they forgot about Stoneheart.

I didn’t. Nope. Can’t prove otherwise.

Stoneheart comes back from whatever coffee break he had to take after spewing butterflies and resumes climbing the Tower. Calling for his stone beings to come to him and saying something about the girl he still has.

I watch as they defeat Stoneheart. I’m not going to into detail about that because I’m tired and I’m sure you can find a video of it somewhere. And if you’re reading this from the future, I’m sure you’ve seen it already.

If not, just know that a lot of bulky figures tried to awkwardly fight a cat boy on the small space at the top of the tower, a parachute was involved and Chat Noir got thrown around. That part was great.

Ladybug found out that once you destroy whatever the akuma is in, the akumatized person returns to normal. She and Chat had to act quick to be able to save two teens from falling to their deaths and capture the akuma.

Then she used her ‘miraculous ladybug’ for the first time and… oh gosh that was… really pretty. And kinda creepy if you think about it. Where did those little ladybugs come from? How many are there? Millions? What would it feel like to stand in the middle of that swarm?

Actually, no, I don’t want to think about it. I can barely stand having one bug walk over my skin, never mind a million.

With the akuma captured and the light show over, there wasn’t much reason for me to stick around. So I left.

When I returned to our apartment, the Master asked if I saw what happened today, showing me the news on his phone. And I was like ‘oh yeah, sparkly ladybugs and ~~shi~~ stuff’ and then complained about how much stuff I still had to do today and it wasn’t even noon.


	4. Entry 2.0

Sorry about how that last entry ended. There wasn’t anything else to write about Chat Noir and Ladybug so I just ended it.

It’s been a while since I kept a journal. Stopped keeping them after I realized I was going to have to move a lot and essentially not have storage space.

If I didn’t have anywhere to keep them, then it was probably better to just not have them.

But here I am. With a new journal and a journal intended for someone else to read at that!

I hope I know who that person is.

I’m continuing entry 2 because…

I guess it’s not over yet. Their first battle with the enemy is done but, something felt off. Especially once Master came up to me and said he was going to go for a walk and suggested I come with him.

Of course, it wasn’t really a suggestion so I went walking with him.

Just as it started raining.

One of my least favorite weathers.

Yay.

Anyway. He leads me back to the school Adrien and Marinette are attending and it’s pouring by the time we get there. Looks like school just let out for some students.

I haven’t told Master, but my spider is still there. In their classroom. It wasn’t until hours after the Eiffel Tower scene yesterday when I realized it was still there and that the ‘miraculous ladybug’ would have fixed it (if it was broken during the mayhem of Ivan stomping into the classroom).

Because I couldn’t believe I forgot about it, I rushed out of the apartment in a hurry, leaving a confused Master and Wayzz in my wake. And yep, it was there and working. Thankful that nobody found it, I was about to call it back to me when I had a thought. If I left it there, I would be guaranteed a way to listen in if I immediately need to. And not struggle to get it back there every time.

So I directed it to sit between Adrien’s seat and the table behind his. It’s turned off right now.

Back to today, Master and I were watching students leave when he said “So. They did it.”

I had a feeling this was coming. It was the reason I complained so loudly yesterday about having so much to do. Whenever I do that, he politely gives me space to do whatever I need to. I did it this time to postpone this.

But here we are now.

“Yeah.” I tell him “Yeah, they did. Just like you said they would, Master.”

“Excellent choice Master." Wayzz says from somewhere.

“They still have some ways to go.” Master goes on, then he nods toward the doors. I look and see that Marinette has come out “But I have faith in them.” Adrien comes out shortly after “I also have faith in you.”

That confused me for a second.

“Master?”

Master continues to watch the schools’ doors “I know you were out there. Seeing everything unfold. Keeping a watchful eye on them.”

I don’t respond to that. I watch Marinette and Adrien talk.

I would’ve told him I was going to watch them. But I was watching them waiting for the worst to happen. A few of my worries actually came close to fruition and there are some things I’m still worried about. But I’m not going to tell Master that. He still has something to say anyway.

“With you keeping watch and them looking after Paris, I’m sure we’ll find this Hawk Moth in no time.”

We continue to watch the interaction in silence. Adrien offers his umbrella to Marinette.

Master does that old Saturday cartoon villain thing with his beard and says thoughtfully “Those two are made for each other.”

The French have a saying: coup de foudre/ clap of thunder.

It refers to the moment when one person falls in love with another person.

And looking at Marinette, as she accepted the umbrella from Adrien, there was thunder in the distance.

And she was totally falling in love with him.

I agreed with Master “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Then I asked if we could go home now because 1) I’m not that big a fan of standing in the rain and 2) I don’t like loud noises. Especially thunder.


End file.
